damaliascrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander Vekhiniris
Fahrgravean }} Alexander Vekhiniris or Aelexindiris Talirinis Aerin Kerls Vekhiniris or in the Political World or by Avgrovans as Aleks Talin or to Fahrgraveans as Alex Fekhihniriss,. He was the son of the Last Duke of Vekhin. He was born in Fahrgrave after Duke Talinius Vekhiniris II fled prior to the fall of Vehkin. He was a Communist Politician, who helped in the creation of the Communist-Dictatorship of Avgrov with Klen Alin. Biography Early Life Born in 1893 and Fourth son to the former Duke of Vekhin and his second wife the Fahrgravean Elizabeth Lauhn. He was born almost eleven years after his father was dethroned. His early life was unremarkable, being Bilingual in Aevalini and Fahr by the time he was 8. He would go to a prestigious school in Fahrgrave City where he would brush shoulders with children who would become the elite's of Fahrgravean society. However, even though he was being taught as a gentleman and as the upper class, he had always had felt he should do manual labor, most often doing jobs that the servants of the Academy or his Home would do, to the dismay of his father. In 1906 at age thirteen he would read the seeing his life as Bourgeois and became compelled to help the Proletariat. In 1908 his father would die and with this, he got a substantial inheritance, he also would learn the Avgrovan language. He would continue on here until at the age of eighteen he would leave to go to a the Prestigious University, Insomnius University in Pelvir. Early Adulthood With his inheritance he had acquired himself a residence in both Fahrgrave City and Pelvir though both were modest by his own choice. He would begin his studies in Pelvir in 1911 and would remain to study for five years. He would remain in Avgrov as the Great War and with his communistic leanings believed this was the 'War to create the proletariat state.' He would in 1916 however be drafted into the Avgrovan Military and was sent to the Front against Teurin. The War to end all Wars Being drafted, as the government just took him to a military base, trained him and sent to the front, he would endure some of the harshest battles of the war. Here he would garner a few fellows who would become loyal to him and his communist ideals, though serving on a separate front then his friend Klen Alin he would hear of his accomplishments.He served dutifully and had a few awards for bravery given to him though he never rose through the ranks only ever becoming a Sargent. Returning to Avgrov As he returned to Avgrov having experienced the war to end all wars, he would meet with Klen Alin again, having at this point having a Bachelors in Law. Meeting him in Pelvir Central Park, where they inspired by the Russian Revolution, and with Klen's political degree, the Communist Party of Avgrov would be founded. The Bumpy Road to Power With the party largely being disliked by the government and being forced to go underground, Alex and Klen would lead the resistance to the Council of Twelve. With a 1927 revolt in Pelvir killing multiple members of the Council of Twelve resulting in the Council of Six. Life as a criminal however was not a new concept as the Vekhiniris dynasty was exiled in the Grand Valerius States since the end of the Unification War, which his father had sneaked him into to show his son what they had lost. However this criminal existence would end on October 28th 1928, the revolution came and the Council of Six was deposed, and Klen Alin took power, though Alexander somewhat disagreed with keeping them around he accepted his Choice. Life under Klen Having been a important party member he enjoyed life however he was a lot more obscure of the rebels by his own choice as he had planned to return to Fahrgrave and do a similar revolution. Thus he remained for a few years leaving in 1931 to return to Fahrgrave. Where he founded his Communist Party of Fahrgrave which was a legal party, though being more militant to many of the other parties, they did remain in elections. TBD Category:Characters Category:Articles by Varino Dynasty Category:Fahrgraveans